


When wound's are the start.

by theospeaks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (in later chapters), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunkfather, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobic Language, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lancesdadisabadperson, M/M, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, School, Slow Burn, Some matt/shiro not a lot unless you want it, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theospeaks/pseuds/theospeaks
Summary: When Keith's new family insist on him going to public school he finds his new abilities are the least of his worries, as Lance is now all he has on his mind. The boy with the good looks, smooth skin, and a sweet scent. Keith could just eat him up. Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the first chapter in a half was originally a joke that later lead to me deciding to make a really sorry out of it so, I want you to know it does get better but ...I'm also sure it remains super cringe but ehh.

There's a loud sound of an alarm, the first day of school oh isn't this going to be fun Keith groans to himself. He hits the snooze on his phone hoping he can get another 5 minutes of sleep, but his hopes were to no luck as time seem to go by so fast as the alarm went off again. This time with a yawn he rolled out of bed and wabbled his way to the bathroom avoiding the three boxes he has yet to unpack. Walking past the mirror he uses the bathroom and proceeds to get ready. ' reminder cover the bathroom mirror and windows ' Keith made the mental note as he strips himself of his baggy tee shirt and boxers to then step into the shower. After spending fifteen minutes in the shower he decides to dry off and head back into his room to get changed. As he does this he makes sure to apply a generous amount of sunblock to prevent any burns from long amounts of contact to the sun. With that Keith ties his hair back allowing his fringe to fall in his face, he slides on his shoes and pops a mini bottle of sunblock into his backpack in case he needs it later.  
"Keith hurry up or I won't drive you" Shiro screams from down the hall this making Keith want the sweet salvation of death more than before. Keith walks out his room to great Shiro in a half assed outfit consisting of a tee shirt pajama pants and slides accompanied by a 24 oz mug of coffee reading #1spacedad. His boyfriend Matt bought him the mug last year for Christmas as a joke no one expected him to actually use the travel mug on a daily. "I'm ready" Keith mumbles as Shiro passes him a mini cup of water "doc says you need the vitamins every morning now" Shiro says with a smile. Keith knew the vitamins wouldn't help him, he tried lots of this stuff to help his vitamin deficiency. But the thing that scared the doctors is that even though he had such issues he didn't have any affects of it, and he looked and acted like a healthy teenager. As healthy as a pale ass Asian mix of something can be. Keith grabs his vitamins tosses them in his mouth downs the water like a man then slams the cup on the table. And so it starts, they walk out the door and to the car and drive to the school where the day of hell begins.


	2. The nurses office??

As Keith gets into Shiro's truck he grabs the pair of ear buds he had placed in his backpack the night before. Now scrolling through the music on his phone he plugs the ear buds in and brings one to his ear, as he knows Shiro might try to talk to him. Keith stops scroll when he finds a playlist listed '2007 emo playlist' he gives himself a slit smirk and plays it. As the ten minute ride to the school is almost over Keith can hear Shiro begin to speak over his MCR. "So...I ..I know you don't want to do this but its good to be with people like you.." Shiro says as he stops infront of the school. Keith looking up to see a worried Shiro he thinks of how to respond "listen Shiro....I'm not dumb I'm aware something is wrong with me and its getting worse...and I know your mother is just trying to help by enlisting me in this school...but ... I know this isn't going to end well." Keith trys to say calmly. "But Keith don't knock it till yo-" Shiro said as Keith cut him off "first of all there is not 'people' like me here and you know that for a fact. And until there is don't expect me to go around making friends and live my life because trust me this is no way too be living it."Keith says in a sassy tone as he opens the door and hops out the car slamming the door loudly behind him as he walks to the steps of the main entrance. Shiro mumbling under his breath" I love you to" as he drives off to his boyfriends house to work on some new technology.

  Keith pushes the door open to the school to see a hallway filled with waves of teenaged going every which way, taking a deep breath he heads to the main office. As Keith enters the room label main office he's greeted by a man with a huge mustache. "Hello sir my names coran how can I help you?" He says with a sparkly smile. Keith replays "I need to hand in my school papers and my doctors notes" Keith says as normally as he can as coran stand up and walks to the counter from his desk. "I'll take the school papers, and you can head to the nurses office right around the corner as I get you schedule printed and locker ready" Keith grabs the paper out of his backpack nodding at coran and hands him the papers saying thank you on the way out of the office.

   Keith tensed up as he hasn't been in such a populated area in a while he was starting to feel slightly sick he thinks to himself as he walk in the hall approaching the nurses office. Keith knocks on the door then opens it to be greeted by a younger women with long white hair at a desk in the middle of the office "I ahh have doctors notes and medication to hand in " Keith mumbles as he walks over to the desk.

 "Just hand them here and let's see what we're working with" she smiles. Keith getting it out his bag placing it on the neat desk matching the notes with the medicine. "That's quiet the collection" she says as she reads the notes and labels. "I'm surprised your at a school, you don't look Ill ...ahh Kate?-" She says trying to read the doctors hand writing then corrects her self as she reads the bottles"Keith. I'm sorry I left my glasses at home today" she laughs a bit. "Its okay, and trust me I wouldn't be going to school if I had a choose...not that there is a problem with the school" Keith mumbles flailing his arms around a bit. "Its fine anyway from what it looks you need to come her after 2 and 4 period to take your pills and you can stop by anytime if you ever forget to take your vitamins" she shakes one of the three bottles.

 Keith nods as the door burst open "ALLURA IM DYING HELP ME" a tall skinny boy screams dramatically. "Lance what happened ?? " the women stands up walking around her desk. A tangy bitter sweet smell hits Keith's nose and he turns his attention back to the boy. "I got punched in the nose" lance says bitterly "what did you do this time lance its the first day of school...." The girl says unamused by the act. This setting off the boy more and he leans his head back with his hand over his nose "this guy started to mess with Pidge so I told him to stop and he PUNCH ME" he says with sass. And at that moment Keith regretted his life because all that he could say is "what's a Pidge?" And that's when the other boy realised Keith was in the room, lance looked him up than down from his lent back position and smiled.

Thump.

"That's the name of my friend..hey um do I know you cause" Lance smirks as Allura screams his name cutting him off, handing him a nose plug "come on.... Ugh anyway what's your deal, here the first day of school Mr???" Lance waiting for an answer..."kogane..Keith kogane.." Lance smiles in approval. "I'm ahh dropping off stuff" Keith says as lance plugs his nose. Drip. Keiths eyes follow the trail of blood dripping down Lances face and the bit on his hands. "Allura is anyone in the bathroom I need to wash this off" Lance realising as he saw the drips on the floor. "No ones in there Lance just hurry up because the bells going to ring soon" Allura says to the boy as he walks towards the bathroom. Keith watches as lance walks into the bathroom, that's when Keith's head starts to pound a bit making him light headed Keith spaces out.

 "Keith ?? You there " Allura says as she see Keith is looking at the little drips of blood on the floor, Keith snaps his head up like someone broke him out of a trance. "Sorry I didn't mean to space out,did you say something." Keith says fast. "I wanted to know when you want to get your school physical done its only height, weight, sight, and blood pressure, and resting heart rate" she say getting out paper after she put away Keith medicine. "Is it possible I can ahh...wait till after school..maybe" Keith says looking toward the bathroom door, he doesn't want anyone here when shit goes down. "Sure, I'll be here till five pm today and tomorrow" Allura says happily. Keith nods and then the bathroom door opens lances face is cleaned up with new plugs in his nose. "The bleedings starting to stop Allura should I just take em out and go or.." Lance says trying to shimmy his way out of the office "lance, this is the last time I'm giving you a free slide I'll right you a pass this once. But in exchange you go to the office and tell coran what happened okay." The women sounded like she's been threw this a thousand times with the boy. "Yup okay no problem " lance says, "am I good to go?" Keith ask as he knows he has to get his schedule and locker information.

 "Allura ima head out as well" lance says as he runs to the bathroom to make sure he's cleaned up all the way and he takes out the plugs in his nose whipping any dried blood and runs out again grabbing his pass from the nurse and then walking out the door of the nurses office but stops and hold the door open "you coming Mullet?" Lance says looking at the 2007 emo reject "ahh yeah" Keith says walking to the door waving goodbye to the nurse and walks out with Lance. "Im assuming you're heading to the office as well" Lance says with a smile. They walk to the office the halls now empty beside a few kids. Keith starts to space out again falling a bit behind Lance, as his eye focus on Lance's bronze skin at the crock of his neck.

Thump

Keith's starting to feel light headed again, as he starts to drift off. 'I can smell him from here, he smells so sweet' thump Keith stomach makes a tiny grawl but he just ignores it and continues thinking. 'he's also cute.. I mean like really cute ..but he's probably straight...that would suck....' Keith takes another deep breath eyes still on Lances neck he hears another grawl of his belly. 'Suck'. "mullet you good, I called your name twice" lance says snapping Keith out his trance "maybe because my name isn't mullet dumbass" Keith says as he walks into the office pushing his thoughts aside. Lance takes a deep breathe 'so that's how its going to be...fucking he was just starring at me for like ten seconds...or maybe the whole time we were walking to the office...I mean not that I mind...I wander if he's gay..that'd be cool' lance opens the door to the office and walks in. 'Yeah cool almost as cool as me ' he thinks until he here's Coran. Lance takes a deep breath and walks up to the desk next to Keith "good morning Coran" lance says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I plan to have the third chapter up before sep 10th and then the one after by sep 20th....but I have school so I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up


	3. Welcome to the worst day of your life

After Keith's main office trip with Lance, he was directed to his locker than homeroom as he then waited for the bell to ring. Lance had told Keith that he was in his next class and that they'd walk together. But to be honest he had just wanted to go alone... Something about that Lance awoken something...and he really didn't want to find out what.

*ring ring* ....

Keith gets up from his seat and walks to the door, to then be greeted by the walking eye candy himself Lance. Keith inhales and is instantly hit with a strong sent. "I told you I can walk myself" Keith mumbles feeling a bit dry in the throat. Lance makes a pouty face that "well I'm sorry I wanted to walk you mullet". Lance crosses his arms and starts walking to the chemistry class. 'What is wrong with this guy I'm just trying to be nice...that mullet probably restricts his brain ....yup that's why he's so mean and emo..I should speak again before it gets awkward' " Pidge and Hunk are in this class ...I'm sitting with the big guy so you can sit with Pidge." Keith nods thinking about how the hell he was going to make it through the day. 

As they walk in the class immediately he see's what can only be described as a big bear of a human. Then behind him at another desk is a smol owl like child maybe ... Keith could tell the glasses and messy hair gave the appearance of the owl from the tootsie pop ads or just a sleep deprived teen with bad fashion sense but who was he to judge, as he looked like a walking bag of emo and vampire novels...vampire...'I guess that's a way to put it...vampire...' 

"Lance I saved you a seat" Hunk says in a cheerful voice.  
Lance now walking to sit next to his friend greets him with a smile. "Thank you good sir." Lance smiles happily, Keith not far behind lance makes his way to the seat next to Pidge. Keith trying to avoid contact puts his bag on the desk and waits for the teacher to enter the room. "Hey short skinny and emo" the smol bean says unamused from the seat beside him. Keith not responding until he hears a chuckle from lance and Hunk telling him to stop. "My names Keith..." "Hello Keith I'm Pidge I'm the brains of the group." Pidge says with a hand out to Keith, "good to know" Keith shakes Pidge's hand. 'cold' Podge thinks as class starts.

5 weeks later  
Group chat : space nerds

Pidge: sup dorks

Lancyyy: nothing much ;D  
Hunk: I'm making dinner

Keith: finishing my science work and watching a documentary on mothman  
Pidge: same!!!  
Lancyyy: your such dorks  
Pidge: says the guy that would flirt with a mop.  
Hunk: good one pidge  
Lancyyy: hunk y you take the gremlins side, I'm so hurt  
Keith: don't fall for it  
Pidge: wasn't plaannnning on it mullet...  
Hunk: shhhh I'm trying to cook

New Private chat created :ughhh pinning  
Pidge : Lance want to talk about it  
Lance: wtf is the name of this chat  
Pidge: don't play stupid lance I see all  
Lance: ....  
Pidge: you've been stairing at Keith more...  
Lance: that's because when we are alone he always looks uneasy or in pain I'm just concerned.  
Pidge: concerned or head over heals in love with the cringey emo kid.  
Lance: shout up pidge  
Pidge: *shut  
Lance: fuckkkkk uuuuu  
Pidge: *you

Lance left private chat ughhh pinning

 

The next day

Lance walking up to the school sees the familiar mullet of a certain emo kid he knows  
"Keith wait up" Lance bolts toward Keith until next to him at the front door.  
"Morning lance" Keith with a smile. 'I could look at his perfect smile' lance thinks to himself as the to wander the halls of the school heading to their home rooms.

Lunch bell

"HE'S OUT THERE LANCE " Keith screams as Pidge cheers him on. "MOTHMAN isn't REAL KEITH, HUNK TELL HIM" Lance barks In his face. Thump.thump. "I'm not sure..." Hunk says softly "YOU TO HUNK?? ...OMFG SERIOUSLY" Lance says slightly offended. Keith now glancing at lance as they walk, starting to space out. ' hes looking at me again...i should just ask him out already Pidge has been non stop yelling at me to do it or they will' "Welp looks like you're out numbered pretty boy" Pidge says in an evil tone. 'maybe I shouldn't give the gremlin what they want' The group almost at the lunch room walking in the left wing hall, Keith wobbling a bit closer to lance as they walk. "Whatever" Lance says with a snap. Thump.thump. "Keith are you OK?"Hunk says concerned. The group stops walking

Keith now looking down "its only a headache" Keith now looks up and around trying to give a reassuring smile, lances eyes set on Keiths... Stepping back giving them space. When did he get this close to lance..."what.." Keith says looking towards Hunk and Pidge. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT " Pidge says backing up from Keith. "Guys?...what's wrong" Keith starting to feel panicky. 'Why are they looking at me like this ...Was I spaced out that long?' ..."Your eyes...Keith they were just like a bright purple " Lance says spooked. "What do you mean my eyes " Keith says 'I know I have light sensitivity but this...

" He means your eyes were just glowing like some kind of syfy Movie ..." Pidge says poking out from behind Hunk. "...not to be a shit but does this mean Keith is mothman" lance says Keith unsure if this is a joke. Pidge glaring at lance "Don't you dare make fun of mothman." "...not to ruin the moment but there's a possible alien creature standing in front of us" Hunk shouts as Keith whips his head to face him. "First of all I was born on earth, secondly I'm an orphan so I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with me." Thump. Thump Keith falls to his knees, the group knew Keith had health issues but Keith never said more than that. This being a first for all of them Keith didn't know what to do. " Call shiro please... Pidge he's with matt" Keith now holding his head as Pidge and Hunk go to get there phones from their lockers. Lance and Keith alone. Lance walks over to his side and crouches down next to him "it's okay I'm here" Lance says hesitantly. "Lan..ce please go away.." Keith mumbles "I'm not leaving your side" Lance reply's "you don't understand Lance you have to get away from me" Keith now lifting his head towards Lance his eye glowing a bright purple. Lance looking down back at him. "Dude I'm not leaving you until Shiro gets here-" "Lance.. Please" Keith looks down at the ground again shaking, the growl of his stomach followed with a tight squeezing of his arms, causing a trail of blood. "Keith you're-" Lance looks at Keith. Lifting his arm to push away Lance....'the wound.....' Lance backs up a bit. "Keith tell me the truth." Keith looks up at Lance still shaking. "Did I cause this"


	4. Library

>"Keith tell me the truth." Keith looks up at Lance still shaking. "Did I cause this" Lance asked looking at Keith. "You're the first to prove Shiro's theory right..." Keith laughed a bit of tears escaped from his eyes."what theory??" Lance asked. "You know the doctors never once questioned the impossible... I was just another story of a kid born with a list of medical illness." "Keith, calm down your not making any sense" Lance says concern filling his voice. Thump.

"You know Lance science can't prove everything " Keith takes a deep breath. Wincing with pain as the sweet smell fills his nose, he backs up to support himself on the wall still sitting on the ground holding his side. ".. Lance" Keith coughs "if you didn't smell so good right now" Keith lifts his knees up, putting his head down. "Nows not the time to complement me mullet" lance says slightly angered, walking closer to Keith but before he could react he was kneeling. Keith had hit a pressure point at the back of his leg without hesitation. "I don't think you understand Lance." Keith lifts his head, his eyes glowing such a beautiful shade of lavender with the slight glossiness of tears. "What do you mean I don't understa-" Keith grabbed Lances shirt collar pulling him closer. Thump. "You smell so damn good...its irresistible..." Lance feeling heat to his face as Keith rest his forehead on Lance's shoulder. Lance feeling the dampness of Keith forehead on his shoulder as sweat seeps throw his shirt as he looks at Keith concerned feeling the chill breath against his neck. thump. Keith coughed again this time with a welp of pain. Thump. 

"Keith!"

"Katie go get Matt, he's upstairs" Shiro shouts "Listen I've never made this before.." A concerned voice cry's out "Just follow the directions Hunk he's relying on you, matt will be down soon to help" thump.

"This is all my fault" Keith takes a deep breath a sharp pain in his side and a sweet smell filling his nose...Lance "its not your fault lance its mine...I've been suppressing it for so long ..I should have upped his medicine .." Thump.

"Shiro..." It all went black again

Keith wakes up to a warm sweet scent. Opening his eyes to darkness looking around for the source of the sweet scent. His eye resting on a try on the table with a note. 'Please take two pills a day and text me when you wake up - Shiro' Keith looking down picks up the bottle and does as instructed, the medicine tasting way better than his old pills. Keith lays back down.

Two weeks later 

*ring ring * 

Keith hesitant to move stands outside the door or of his chemistry class. 'You got this Keith just go in the worst thing that happens is your best friends hate you...' Keith sighs and opens the door his friends across the room acting as normal that is until Hunk see him and they all turn back to their seats. Keith walking with his head down heads to his seat next to Pidge. "So apparently iv been asleep for about two weeks.." Keith looks up to see a tearing up Hunk and Pidge, and Lance facing the other way. "Matt told me everything...I mean I knew vampir-" Keith cut off Pidge "listen Pidge .... I had no clue of this until recently....I was always just given another name of a rare condition..non of which was vampirism... So if you don't mind not using the world..including out loud..." Keith says quietly. "So what do we call it? " Keith hadn't had time to really think about it much .."galra" Keith said out of no where. "Why galra? " Hunk asked "iv heard it before when my dad was still around..I don't know what it means but I feel like its a place to start." Keith replys with a slight smile. 

The three of them talk the rest of class Hunk admitting he was still afraid of Keith and him being 100% understanding. the bell rings and Keith still had one more friend to face, Lance. 

As the class cleared out Keith grabbed Lance's wrist and walked him to the library, no one was in there at this current time and Keith knew he could say he was at the nurse office with lance he took it the perfect time to talk to him. Lance just looked down the walk there no a single peep. Once in the library they made their way to the back section and sat down.

"Listen lance...." Keith began before getting cut off "why me?" Lance finally looked up Anger in his eyes. Thump. "Lance just let me-" "You had me scared half to death... You had no pulse" Keith wasn't about to mention to Lance how it was rare for him to even have one over 30 instead he kept listening. "You keep mentioning how sweet I am ..what does that mean...also why didn't you tell me I was causing you so much pain" at this point Lance was full on screaming with tear rolling down his face. Thump.

"Listen Lance... I'm not sure why...I just..you're like a drug to me..I'm not sure how to put it...I'm scared of myself...of what I might do ...I..I'm sorry I scared you ...I wasn't even aware of this until you came into my life Shiro said it has to do with chemicals....and apparently you let off something that sets me off the charts.." Keith started to break down as well "I was holding back so much ..apparently Im a modern day vampire that just happens to be addicted to my best friends blood..." Lance went silent.. "Shiro told me Lance" Keith grabbed the jar of pills from his bag placing them down. Lance looked pale of guilt and tried to speak "I wish you didn't...the risk is to high ..and -" "your eyes" Lance began which shut Keith right up "you pulled me in by the collar and the fear and pain in your eyes I couldn't just let you suffer...Shiro said that medicine would only work temporarily and my own safety would be at risk" Lance looked Keith in the eyes "I didn't care...he tried to talk me out of it but Matt agreed it would be for the best if it ment helping you." Keith stood up walking over to lance "you would risk so much..." Keith got closer to Lance, Lance flinching a bit epwhen Keith put a hand on his shoulder "why are you willing to risk your life ..." Thump 

"Keith don't flatter yourself ...I already want to die and maybe this is the world's way of saying I'm not 100% worthless." Lance breaks the eye contact and Keith hugs him "Lance...don't mix up the rolls I'm the angsty emo friend...your the handsome flirt remember." Keith whispers into Lance's ears trying to ignore what Lance just told him. They stay like that for a minute both emotional wreaks lance starts to speak. "Wait did you call me handsome ?!" Keith feeling the little blood flow he had go to his cheeks presses his head into lances shoulder harder. "No..." Lance pushes Keith off him and holds his shoulders "you totally did, I mean it makes sense you are addicted to me an all" Lance says jokingly as Keith groans in headache. "Again chemicals ...not by choose" 'as if, you know you find him fucking hot ' "whatever you say mullet, this bi guy ain't about to give into your false hope words " Lance stands up stretches 'bi....false hope...' Keith thinks lances words over in his head 'this is too many mixed signals for me to handle right now'

Keith chuckled awkwardly and backed up from Lance's grip,"we have to go to class." "Agreed mr emo angst "


	5. A Night Of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want smut in part two tell me now can suggestions are appreciated!! <3

2 beautiful long months of pinning later.

Private group chat: brains

Pidge added Matt, Shiro, Keith.  
Pidge changed Keith to pinning emo

Pinning emo: are you serious  
Pidge: let's just get to the point  
Matt: oohhh drama  
Pidge: My boy Keith has a crush  
Pinning emo: please stop  
Shiro: who is it ?  
Matt: yeah who!???  
Pinning emo: you better not  
Pidge: can it Keith I'll just give them a hint, asif they don't already know  
Pinning emo: ...  
Matt: give it  
Pidge: a flamboyant Cuban we all know and love !!!

Pinning emo left the chat 

Shiro: I called it Matt  
Pidge: what did you win?  
Matt: 8===D 

Pidge left group chat

Shiro is typing

Matt left group chat

Keith POV

Sitting up on the couch he looks over at Hunk and Lance playing video games, "I'm going to head home soon guys" Keith says as Lance pauses the video game "come on dude don't go" Lance pouts.thump. Hunk standing up gathers his things "Shay and I have a date so I'm out to bro" "okay...tell her I said hi" Lance says still pouting "okay Lance, I'm out." Hunk says sliding past Keith and Lance. After the door closes lance turns to Keith "do you have to go..??" "I ...yeah..I didn't bring any pills with me...so I have to ..." Keith says breaking eye contact with Lance. "Ughhh...I don't like being alone you know that...." Lance says rolling around on the floor. "Lance... Your family will be back soon" Keith puts his feet on the floor. "not for another four hours, five if my mom stops at the family's house.." Keith starting to stand as Lance grabs his ankle "noo don't gooo " Lance starts squealing.Lance "Lance let go of me!!" Thump. Lance pulls Keith to the floor. "Don't go keeeetthhh..." "Seriously ..stop I got to go" 'he really wants me to stay though ...but shiro won't bring my pills...' "Listen Lance I need to eat and.. " Lance starts crawling towards Keith "its fine dude " lance says holding up his arm. Keith sits there starring at him like he had two heads. "Lance, I can't..I don't know if it will hurt you... " 

"Matt told me it should be fine but to only do it when I have to" Lance says happily. "Thanks for the offer Lance but I have to pass" Keith says while pushing Lance off of him with little efforts 'ugh why is this the only time he wants a to be close to me ...' "Keith why the hell not?" Lance sits next to him. "Am I not good enough, are you afraid?" Keith sits there quietly then stands up facing away from Lance "yes I'm afraid...okay... I used to be a laughing stalk going hospital to hospital...and then to find out I'm not even human..." Keith says in a concerned sad voice Thump.thump. 

"Keith.." Lance says standing up behind him, lifting an arm up to Keith shoulder. But before he can Keith whips around eyes glowing purple, his canines out and sharp and a slight gloss of tears in his eyes. He pins Lance's down on the couch. Lance staring up at him, the fear in his eyes begins to fade into a smirk, " whoa whoa hold up Keith don't you think you have to take me on a date first." Keith looking down at Lance shocked, leans down pressing his forehead on his. "You said we had four hours right" thump 'what the fuck are you doing Keith' 'omfg I can't believe I'm doing this'. "ahh..y-yeah yes " Lance say stuttering over his hearts pounding beat. "then let's go on a date" Keith smirks and his canines start to go back, as well as the glow to his eyes now faded back to its normal violet gray state. Keith pushes himself up and helped Lance up from his awkward position on the couch. 

"That was unexpected" Lance says rubbing the back of his neck. Keith looks down smiling slightly "I wanted to see how you would react...I want you to understand I can loose control at any given time." Keith looks up at Lance. But all Lance does is smile back at him and start to walk towards him "ain't nothing bad about unpredictable" Lance brushes his thumb over Keith's cheek "I'll be right back I need to grab my house keys and wallet you're driving." Lance turns around and then runs across the room and up the stairs. Keith rubs his face where lances hand had just graced it. "Oof"

Group chat I'm dying  
Shiro added Keith

Shiro: what happened?!  
Keith: Lance said I could feed from him and now we are going on a date  
Shiro: wait you fed from lance  
Keith: no..but we are going on a date now..because I tryd to scare him out of his offer....

Shiro:want to talk about it  
Keith: yes  
Keith: nooo.... Keith: why does everything have to be so complicated  
Shiro: it doesn't have to be Keith  
Keith: ughhhh

Shiro: when you get back from your date you can tell me all about it  
Keith: deal!!!! I think I hear lance coming down the stairs I gtg bye shiro.  
Shiro: bye

Shiro POV

Matt walks into the room  
"Who texted you?? " Matt says walking over to Shiro with tools "Keith..." Shiro says concerned. "Why do you look like a conceded dad right now what happened?!!" Matt says while tightening Shiro's robot arm. "He's going on his first date..." "Then why are you worried? Shouldn't you be proud of you're little bro" "its with Lance" Shiro looks at Matt "dear god " Matt starts laughing "makes sense for concern but he's a good kid so I say let them enjoy themselves ...anyway dinners ready" "altean food goo??!!" Shiro ask "yes Shiro" Matt giggles kissing his check. The two get up and eat.

Mean while at Lance's house.

"You ready to go Lance?" Keith says as Lance plops down the stairs and nods The two head out to Keith's red motorcycle. A gift from Shiro after the whole forcing him to go to school and you not being hero thing. Keith hops on and passes Lance the blue helmet he thanks Keith and puts it on, as Keith puts on his red one. Lance sits behind him "do I just ahhh" Lance begins to speak as Keith giggles and Lance promises himself he'll never forget it. As Keith grabs his hand putting them around his waist, "don't be afraid to told on tight " and Keith takes off. 

Five minutes into the bike ride Lance was gripping Keith's waist tighter pulling them closer together. 'Keith smells so good. Lance stop that's perverted...he's your best friend..who your going on a date with....I'm going to die !!' Lance rest his head on Keith's back to the best of his ability due to the helmet. Lance still not aware of where Keith was taking him was enjoying every bit of this, Keith on the other hand was trying to. 'Omfg he's holding me so close!!...shit did I miss my turn...maybe I shouldn't bring him to a steak house...maybe the altean cafe instead...yeah..I'll-omfg he's trying to rest his head on me...fuck he's so cute ughhhh ...' Four minutes later Keith was pulling into the altean cafes parking lot. Lance seemed to be happy as he purred in approve while taking of his helmet "good choice mullet " Keith rolling his eyes at the stupid nickname "yeah yeah, let's go inside " Keith taking his helmet off hopping off his bike. Lance giggles softly music to Keith's ears "okay " 

The two walk into the cute cafe/dinner ran by the school nurse and the principal. The two were family and inherited the place from Allura's father. So on the weekends they would open it up, it being one of the best food places in the area and it only being open two days a week and school days off it was usually crowded. And it was. Keith and Lance waited to be seated, "so umm Lance...how did you like the ride" Lance smiling brightly "I loved it, you usually yell when I even go near your motorcycle- but with that it was my first time on one and I'm glad it was you driving me around" Lance rubs the back of his neck and Keith opens his mouth to speak but before he can Allura was at there side directing them to a booth in the back where the light was dimmer "So how have you boys been" Allura smiles as the two took their seats. "Good " Lance replayed happily. "its nice to hear that here's the menus and um Keith...Just a reminder you need to ask Shiro to bring more of your *cough* special *wink* pills in" Lance looking at Allura than Keith, starts to laugh "It's fine Allura, I know about them ...I help make them" he smiles "uhh..understood, anyway what drinks will you be having" "two coffees one with sugar and cream and the other plain " Keith says with a smile. "Okay boys I'll be right back with it just give me five minutes to make the new pot" she bows her head and walks off" Keith starts to laugh as well "help make...in...same difference" Lance says facing Keith who is sitting next to him. Both break out into a soft laughter. "So what was it like growing up with a big family and being the youngest??" Keith ask Lance "we'll it wasn't pretty I always felt alone but when we all sat down at dinner it made me feel complete... The family would always fight but when we made up it was the best. We would have my moms cookies and watch movies." Lance says brightly flailing his arms around 'when did I get so lucky...' Keith thinks 

Stay tuned for part two


	6. Fun night part 2

As Keith listens to all Lances stories he sips his bitter coffee starting to feel the affects of not taking his pill. Lance still flailing around telling him about how he'd always get out of trouble because of Hunk good manners or Pidge hacking into something. Keith listened to it all and after 15 minutes finally decided to cut lance off, putting down his coffee cup he begins to speak "Lance I'm glad I'm took up your offer" Keith smiles. Lance going into a deep blush "I ..yes..me to." 'Nice going Lance your messing up your smooth moves' "It's just I wander how long it will last" Keith says looking down at his cup. Lance snapping back into a state of concern. "what do you mean?" Lance says reaching for one of Keith's hand grabbing it and holding it gently 'its cold.. maybe that's why he's always wearing those gloves' Keith looks up at Lance.

" I.. Its just you have so much going for you and I'm practically stuck inside all day...and the whole half vampire hybrid galra thing." Lance scooting a little closer to Keith, and looks up at him with concerned eyes as Keith lifts his gaze up from his cup. "Keith you got more than that going for you, your smart you can be an engineer or like an astronaut or something cool" Keith now blushing to the best his skin will allow, "at this rate there's a possibility I will die at any given time or live forever...and Shiro can only help me as things come up, since he hasn't seen this before and I really don't want to loose this.." Keith lifts the hand Lance is holding and gives it a squeeze

"listen Keith, I know this might come as a surprise to you but I used to hate myself alot... being part of a big family means sometimes your ignored...and having such genius friends..only makes you the dumb one.. I know I've been talking non stop this whole date but I don't want you to think your not worth it, or to think like the world could end tomorrow. Because honey trust me it won't and I've done enough damage to this body to know thoughts like that aren't worth it, listen as long as you will let me I'll be here and so will Pidge and Hunk." thump.thump.

Keith starting to get teary eyed nods at Lance "understood....thank you" 'ugh I love this mullet brain so much...come on Lance you got this...you told him that you care now show him' Lance closing his eyes leans in taking Keith by surprise and kisses him, Lance brings his hand up to hold the back of Keith's head tangling his fingers in the black raven mullet, enjoying every bit of it. While also noting that Keith's lips weren't as cold as expected. A few more seconds pass until Lance realises what he was doing, and pulled back almost as fast as he went in for the kiss. "Sorry" Lance says holding his hands up scooting back. ' I can't believe he just did that...' Keith blushed and smirks "Wow Lance, stealing my first kiss on the first date, very risky water to be swimming in don't think?"

"Wait mullet head are you telling me that was your first kiss??!!" Lance says kinda shocked. "well being stuck in a hospital most your life and being gay really doesn't make me a high contender for the whole first kiss thing" Keith laughed at Lances face 'he looks so embarrassed, I swear I'll remember this face for the rest of my life's' thump. "Well you know what Keith" "what" Keith says smirking "nothing ughh" Lance says slightly aggravated. "Listen lover boy I'm going to go pay for the drinks I'll meet you outside near the bike okay" before he gets a response Keith gets up and walks towards the counter.'I'm going to die and Lance is going to be the reason for my early grave' Keith brings a hand up to his lips and smirks to himself.

The ride home was great, the warm breeze and the sun beginning to set it as like a scene from a movie. Lance was holding Keith as he sped up a bit, A shame it wasn't as tight as before. 'maybe lance only kissed me because I was sad ugh I'm over thinking this.' As Keith pushes away his thoughts a feeling of freedom sweeps over him. A feeling of freedom he rarely felt, and he was glad to enjoy it with Lance. As they slowly approached the house he noticed that there is still no car in sight, so Keith parks in the driveway. After hoping off the bike he removes his helmet taking in and releasing a big breath with a sign. "That was a great ride" Keith says turning to Lance who was still hopping of the bike. "Agreed, I never knew riding a bike would feel so great" Lance says rubbing the back of his neck. "Lets ..ahh..head inside I want some icecream" Lances says placing the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle. Keith nods in agreement and follows him in

Chat- I'm dying

Keith: he kissed me  
Shiro: wait what really that's great  
Keith: oof we are back at his place he went to go get us icecream...but I'm starting to feel sick from not taking my pills  
Shiro: I won't be able to bring them kiddo. If it gets real bad I'll have Matt get you  
Keith:understod...also Shiro I think I might ask Lance out  
Shiro:I think you should he's a good kid.. just don't do anything stupid okay and be home before 9  
Keith:okay thanks Shiro 

~~~~~~~~~

Chat - space nerds  
Participants- pidge,matt,Shiro

Shiro: pidge wins the $20,  
Matt: what no way  
Pidge: fuck yea  
Shiro: Keith said he's planning on askingn Lance out  
Matt: fuck.  
Matt: wait no one's won until he does actually ask him out because I might still win  
Shiro: I mean true  
Pidge: what ever I'm still going to win, I have faith in my emo pal.

 

Lance walks in the living room with two bowls of icecream, "I got you vanilla I wasn't sure which you liked" he says with a smile handing Keith a bowl. "Its fine,thank you Lance" as the two sit on the couch eating ice cream Keith's headache starts to get worse. " Lance I...about earlier... " "I already apologised for kissing you God Keith" Keith rolling his eyes "I enjoyed that but not what I'm talking about" Lance getting a little blushed from embarrassment "oh you mean.." Keith nods putting down the empty bowl on the coffee table. " Did you really mean it" Keith looks up at Lance, "I...Yes, it's just...I..don't know" Lance says waving his arms around as he spoke "I'd be a bit afraid.. Not because of you just..it might bring up memories of the past but it's fine." He nods after the sentence placing his now next to Keith's. "Oh..I understand..I was just-" "no it's fine Keith I'm here for you". 'Keith come on you got to kiss him now, ask him to be your boyfriend...something...' Keith looks Lance in the eye and hand in his hands gently rubbing is thumb over it.

"Lance I ahh.. Have a question ...will you be-" and at that very moment Keith was cut off by the door slamming open "LANCE WHO'S MOTORCYCLE IS IN MY DRIVE WAY" a women screams as a bunch of people rush in the door. "Ma it's Keiths" his mother walks over to the couch and Keith pulls his hand back faster than he could blink "Ahhh this is the Keith we hear so much about" "Mother stop please.." " Tsk tsk, I'm sorry my boy has no manners I should have beat him more" Keith surprise by everything that's happening looks back and forth between Lance and his mother "I ahh it's nice to meet you...I'm on my way out I'm sorry about my bike in your way" Keith stands up bowing his head before making his way to the door. "Good night Lance, Mrs.McClain" and the door close behind him.


	7. About last week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I suck at this. I'm thinking of taking suggestions and making it more detailed, with longer chapters. So instead of six paragraphs it would be more like 12-15 with maybe more mature topics like, self harm, intimate relationship stuff, violence. soo like twilight but more gay and dramatic... But it's what every you guys want so don't forget to comment!!

Its been a week today since I went on my date with Lance, since then we haven't really talked about the kiss and Shiro hasn't told anyone from my knowledge. Though he does keep trying to give me the bees and the bees chat but every time he does I either find a way out of it or Matt starts his version of the speech. I just wish I had the guts to look Lance in the eyes and tell him how I feel.Honestly since that day it seems like we went back to the way things were before the date. Back to the same old routine and the same old games.

Keith lays on his bed spending hour after hour thinking over the night of the date, the way Lance smiled at his company and held his waist right as they road off to the cafe. Thinking about it only made the end worse each time. The second Lances family walked in he chickened out and ran out before he could tell Lance how he felt. Keith felt drained, he had slept later at night into early day causing him to be late for school twice that week. Rolling to his stomach he sighs and starts stretching his shirt feeling a bit tight. "Keith breakfast is ready" Shiro yells from across the house. Keith sitting up scratches head, and slides on his slippers as he stands. To then walk out his room dodging his backpack that he lazily through the night before. Making his way to the kitchen he sees Shiro and Matt drinking coffee and eating crepes, while reading newspapers.

"Morning guys" Keith mumbles opening the fridge grabbing milk "Morning Keith how's it going? you slept like 12 hours are you still tired?" Matt ask while putting down his newspaper, Keith aware of his sleep schedule change he wasn't as pissy about Matt asking. "Its to bright and I'm still tried." Keith says walking the carton to the counter grabbing a bowl and cereal, first pouring milk in Than the cereal. "Gasp. I can't believe this you are just as bad as Pidge." Keith ignoring Matt grabs a spoon. " Shiro please tell me you saw that." Shiro taking a sip from his 24oz mug ignoring him as well. "I feel abused " Matt whines. Shiro now putting down his paper speaks "Matt honey I love you" Shiro smiles patting Matt's head. Keith making a barf noise takes his bowl bringing it back to his room.

2 hours later in school at lunch.

"Pidge stop hitting Lance I'll buy you more skittles" Hunk says frustrated. "This bitch took my skittles!!he's going to wish he didn't taste the fucking rainbow" Pidge says while jumping on Lances back pulling his hair. Until Hunk came to the rescue pulling the little beast off of him. "ugh" Lance says rubbing his head looking Pidge in the eyes "you are going to be the cause of my early hair loss." Pidge only scoffs at the words from his mouth. Lance sitting back down at their table lays his head down.

"hey Hunk ...do you think its weird Keith missed the past two days of school?" Lance mumbles into the table. "I'm not sure Lance, its possible he's sick, or is getting test done again." Hunk replies to the freckled mess sitting infront of him. "ugghhh, the last time I saw him was in gym class." Lance thinking back at the day. He remembered trying to beat Keith at lifting weights but gave up after Keith lifted 150 without breaking a sweat. "It will be fine, Matt says he's going through some changes apparently being half Galra and blood is changing his body" Pidge says sipping on a juice box. Lance lifting his head and resting his chin on the table whispers "I miss him."

Group Chat: SPACEBOIIIS  
Waterboi added pidgeon,hunk,keef,spacedad,holt.

Waterboi:welcome  
Pidgeon:why  
holt:heeeey  
spacedad:whats going on  
Pidgeon:I'm not sure  
Waterboi:idk just thought it would be nice to talk again as a group  
Keef: well you thought wrong lance  
Holt:oof, says the one who's been mopping around all day talking about how much you miss a certain someone  
Keef: suck a dick Matt  
Holt: sorry Keith but Shiro's not home  
Need left group chat  
Pigeon left group chat  
spacesdad left group chat  
Waterboi left group chat  
Hunk: what did I miss  
Holt: scroll  
Hunk left groupchat.

Keith finishing his cereal heads to the bathroom to freshen up still half asleep headed in the shower. As Keith starts to clean himself he notices something different, looking down at is stomach realises his abs were more defined and toned. "What the fuck" Keith start to check out his body a bit. Apparently some time within the past few days he got hella toned and slightly ripped, he had some muscle previous but this was a bit extra. That could explain the light tightness of his pj shirt. Five minutes later he hops out wrapping himself with a towel around the waist and heads to the kitchen for some water, apparently another cool thing that Keith started to get was a thirst that never seemed to go away, but what he knew was that a cold glass of water would help for now. Stepping into the kitchen Shiro almost gasped.

"Keith where did all that come from" Shiro says looking Keith's torso up and down. "Sleep I guess" Keith shrugs grabbing a glass from the cabinet "you mean to tell me you got more ripped than me from sleep a few days?" Shiro ask in disbelief. " yeah " Keith replays blandly filling his glass. "I've been going to the gym for months" Shiro said bitterly. He had a point, he was working hard to get his build. "My build still isnt as good as yours Shiro I just got a little more toned is all." Keith says taking a sip from his glass. " a little is an understatement Keith but now that you say that, I do think my builds a bit better " Shiro laughs a bit. "Lance is coming over later so you get some clothes on okay " Shiro walks out the kitchen heading for his lab, aka the home office before Keith could reply.

"Hunk what if he doesn't want to see me " Lance says walking back and forth in the back of the classroom. "Dude relax worst comes to worst Shiro just takes your blood and you go home" Lance still pacing. "I wonder if that's all Keith cares about...Hunk I kissed the guy for crying out loud...than when my family came home he ran off like a weight was lifted off his chest." Lance says turning to Hunk reading a book. " listen I think your over reacting. " Hunk says struggling while Lance gasp taking offense "I do not over react" Hunk snickers a bit "okay sure Lance whatever you say."

After school Lance starts walking his way to Keith house enjoying the walk as the breeze brushed his face. 'it's going to be fine Lance it's going to be fine' thinking to himself. Every step it repeating in his mind, twenty eight minutes have passed and Lance walks up to Keith's house. walking up to the door he noticed a new lion door bell, Lance presses the lions nose and hear the bell sound. Moments later Keith answers the door. He's wearing black joggers and a tight light gray wife beater. 'wtf since when did he get so hot ' "Hey Lance " Keith says not making direct eye contact with Lance. "Hey mullet, Shiro called me over." Keith nodding let's Lance in. "Walk straight than make a left if you didn't already know that" Keith says closing the door behind Lance, Than he walks in front of him to the living room with a modest set up. 

But that's not what Lance noticed it was how he walked like he had a bit more daze than usual. "Thanks" Lance says walking to the home office to then be greeted by Shiro. "Hey Lance glad you could make it, I'm sorry about this...we need more blood to make more pills for Keith" Lance nodding walks in and sits in a chair to get his blood drawn.

A few minutes later of Keith scrolling throw the channels he decides not to watch anything because the new episodes of Voltron still weren't out. Yawning and stretching his arms he heard his stomach start to rummble again. Getting up he walks to the home office "Shiro" he knocks getting no response. Rolling his eyes Keith opens the door starting to step in and see's Lance drawing blood while Shiro sits at a desk on the other side of the office. "Hey Keith" a sweet scent hitting his nose, like a hammer to a nail. thump. Keith clenched the door nob, starting to crush it. "Hey Shiro I'm ordering Chinese what do you want" 'oof it smells good in here. His mouth began to get and but dry "Nothing" he replays "what about you Lance what do you want"

Lance POV

"What about you Lance what do you want" Keith says with a slightly pained expression hidden by a false smile.'you to tell me why the fuck you bulleted last week' "I'll get orange chicken with fried rice please" Keith nodding as his eyes start to glow a cool purple I almost forgot that they did that sometimes. He looks sad right now. "Ahh okay anything-" Keith gets cut off by his own stomach grumbling to then hear Shiro cut in "Keith I think its for the best you stay out of this room until Lance is done here, we don't need any incidents" Shiro says while turning toward the door in his spinning chair, I watched as Keith miserable look went to a slightly more hurt one "Wow Shiro I think I can fucking control myself around Lance" Keith says squeezing the door knob until it crumbled in his hand. He looks at me than Shiro than me again. "Sorry" he says kind of panicky. "Keith that's the third one this week" Shiro releases a sigh. 'Wtf Keith really must be stronger last month he was having a hard time opening his chips, now he's crumbling metal.' 

back to Keith POV 

Ugh he's staring at me again "whatever Shiro, I'm charging the food to the spare card I'll be back for Lance when the food gets here" Keith turns around walking out the door.

An hour later the two are sitting in Keith's room eating Chinese food, Keith showing off his chopstick skills wowing Lance. "There's no way you haven't used chop sticks before Lance" "excuse me for being Cuban and a lazy kid" Lance laughs out in response. "I'm sorry about earlier I must have scared you" Keith looks at his food than back to Lance sitting at his desk chair. "Its fine I wasn't scared but I do find it funny that last month you were having issues opening food and now your crushing metal door knobs like nothing" Keith starts to blush in embarrassment "listen I swear those packages had a super adhesive on them" "yeah yeah whatever finish eating your food Keith so we can play video games or something , that is if you want me to stay." 

Keith looking at Lance again stands up from his bed "of course I want you to stay why wouldn't I" Keith places his food on his desk next to Lance, Lance following Keith placing his food down to.a "It's just that ..about last week.. You seemed to run out pretty fast the second my family came home...like you were forcing yourself to spend time with me and-" "woah Lance I ran out because I was embarrassed" " ouch Keith that hurts more, I kissed you and you were grossed out and you hate me now" Lance says holding his hand to his heart. "Lance that's not why, it was because I was about to ask you out...I wanted you to be my boyfriend" " wait...what... " Lance says bursting out of the seat to his feet. "You like me back like truly like me." Keith rubbing the back of his neck nods, his arm flexing a bit in the process. 

"Than I guess it's a yes" Lance says standing up and stepping closer to Keith " are you sure Lance...I I'm not human and -" Keith blushing and stutters out. "Honey ain't nobody perfect, so you move that fine ass over here and kiss me before I change my mind" Lance says laughing. thump. Keith slightly alarmed by the way Lance worded that breaks the distance as Lances kisses him. His hand cradling the back of his head as he slips his tongue into Keith mouth, "watch the fangs will you" Keith says softly making Lance kiss him deeper. thump thump. Both of them would be lying if they said that they weren't dreaming of this for a while...a long while. 

Keith grabbing Lances waist pulls them closer together. Lances lips were warm and soft and he knew he'd always remember that. Keith pushed into the kiss a bit more causing Lance to lose his balance the two to break apart and landed on the bed. Laughter fills the air as Lance begins to speak "sorry about that" he says still trying to steady his breath between the laughter. "Its fine, to think we could have been doing this weeks ago" Lance nods pulling Keith in cuddling him forehead to forehead. As he looks into the lilac glow of Keith's eyes and Keith Lances blue they kiss once more a gentle peck "I love you"< /p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I might not update every week because school.


	8. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith fell asleep cuddling what happens when they wake up also slightly more fan service I think maybe also school and bullies and fun stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough draft I wanted to post so ignore really bad grammar mistakes <3

The room filled with darkness as a dim light shines through the curtains, Lance and Keith sound asleep close in each others arms. Keith nuzzles is head into Lance's necks he slowly starts to wake. A sweet smell fills his nose making him hold Lance a little tighter around the waste.thump thump. Their legs still intertwined, Keith yawned a bit as his mouth went dry. The sweet smell and warmth of Lance slowly becoming overwhelming, Keith slowly opens his eyes the view of a tan dimly lit neck in his face. Thump. Keith lifts his chin up slightly and kisses Lances neck. Lance winced a bit "Keith that tickles" he says blushing barely awake. Keith focused on Lance' s neck he keeps kissing. 

The heat of Lance's blush heats up his neck letting the sweet scent of his blood strengthening as it hits Keith's nose. Lance still half asleep rolls away from Keith a bit trying to hide his blush.Breaking free from the cuddling position legs still intertwined. Keith still kissing Lances neck he begins to suck on the skin. After five seconds Lance is wide awake. "Keith are you giving me a hickey!" Lance scream whispers while sitting up on the bed looking at him. Keiths eyes glowing a bright lilac starring right into lances ocean blues."Keith your eyes are doing that thing again" Lance says in a calm whisper. Keith sitting up doesn't take his eyes off lance "so sweet" Keith says gracing his thumb over the slightly red love Mark on lances neck. Causing Lance to jump up from his seat next to Keith on the bed. To them run across the room and into Keith's bathroom. Lance looking in the mirror sees the bright red and purple mark against tan skin. "Keith what the fuck" Lance says looking at it, as Keith walks up behind him in the bathroom eyes still purple, now with a sad look. "I'm sorry i...didn't mean to." Keith says looking up at Lance than to the floor. Keith's canines are slightly out.

"I swear I didn't mean to it was like I was in a trance ...I'm sorry" Keith began to tear up a bit as Lance turned around and hugged him. "Its fine mullet nothing a band-aid or makeup can't fix" Keith looked up at Lance as he pulled away from the hug. "You get out of here I need to shower, you grab me the least emo looking shirt you have and I'll be out in 15. It's Monday dude we have school" Keith stepping out of the bathroom looks at the clock 5:28 am 'school doesn't start for another two hours and a half.' Keith thinks as he walks over to his closet and finds a blue and black flannel and a white tee shirt 'hopefully this isn't to emo for him.'

Keith walks out his room and to the kitchen to start making himself eggs and coffee not before taking a pill to satisfy his hunger. After making eggs for three he brings a plate to Shiro's room. Knocking on the door he gets no reply, after opening it Keith realises the bed hasn't been touch since yesterday morning. "Shiro where are you? you're usually up early" Keith says walking the plate of eggs towards the lab. As Keith enters the door way he sees Shiro surrounded by paper work "good morning" "Sorry about that Keith, I've been up working on the stronger pills, nothing seems to work" Shiro chuckles looking at Keith's with a plate of eggs. "That for me" Shiro ask. Keith nods handing it to him. "Thanks Keith, hey I have a question" Keith nods in response "do you know what time Lance went home last night I don't think I heard him leave."

Keith turning slightly pink "he didn't we kinda passed out in my room last night." Keith says slightly embarrassed. "Oh okay, just make sure your bring him home to grab his backpack before school" Keith nods than heads out the door.

Heading back to his room he stops by the kitchen grabbing his and Lances breakfest. "Lance I'm coming in are you decent" after a loud mumble from Lance Keith enters his room to see Lance with his messy slightly damp wavy hair and his shirts on. "Didn't I say not to pick something so emo" Lance laughs while grabbing one of the plates. "Thanks for breakfast keef" Lance says sitting at the desk scooting away from yesterdays food. "I'm sorry I don't dress like a fuck boy Lance" Keith rolls his eyes and sits on the bed. As they eat their food an awkward silence fills the air until Lance finally coughs up the courage to talk again. "So about this morning..so you think of I didn't wake up it would have been more than a hickey" Keith choking on his eggs manages to say "what" "ugh I mean do you think you would have bit me, gosh Keith don't make me sound like a perv" "oh..I'm not sure to be honest..that must sound really unsettling.." " not really" Lance replies in the same calm tone.

"Speaking of which I'm sorry Lance I didn't mean to loose control like that, I could have killed you for all I know" Keith places the empty plate next to the Chinese food. " I doubt that Mullet, you need me to live or your supply is gone" Lance chuckles. "Shiro working on a stronger pill right now so this doesn't happen again" Keith places one hand on Lances not finding Lances comment to funny, Lance only looked up in a fake pout "does that mean no more morning wake up kisses" followed by a cute dorky laugh. Keith leans down and peaked Lance on the cheek "their you go ya dork, I'm getting in the shower you can do what ever just don't break anything" Lance nods as Keith heads into the bathroom.

Lance laying on Keith's bed sniffs the shirt he's wearing, 'it's smells of spice and something crisp probably apples, honestly smells like something a Texas man would wear' Lance thinks to himself. Lance sits up and grabs the left over food and plates from the morning and night before and brings it to the kitchen. After tossing the trash and washing the plates Lance was kinda bored and decided to play some phone games. After that proven to be just as bad as sitting around he opens up a group chat.

Group chat - shhh  
Loverboylance added gremlin,chefhunko ,

Loverboylance: so I just woke up to a dream come true  
Gremlin: your lucky I don't sleep  
Gremlin: so what was it, you finally have a voice like Beyonce or something?  
Loverboylance: better!!  
Chefhunko: honestly who keeps changing my user name...and anyway why don't you just tell us  
Loverboylance: I have to ask if I can first give me a sec

 

Lance walks into Keith's room about to ask a question when he sees a half clothed muscular af Keith standing by his dresser. "You need somthing" Keith looks up at Lance as he puts on a black tee shirt. All Lance saw was flexing muscles and the view being wrongfully covered by an evil shirt. "I ahh, so we tell Pidge and Hunk about this" Lance motions between him and Keith. "I don't see why not" Keith tell us slightly flustered. "Just checkin" Lance says exiting the room 

Group chat - ahhh  
Loverboylance: Keith passed out in my arms last night after we finally confessed to each other  
Gremlin: wait where are you rn  
Loverboylance: at Keith's house  
Chefhunko: nice my dude  
Gremlin: I swear if you start telling us about your gay activities I'm going to curse your ass  
Loverboylance: oh come on Pidge we didn't do anything last night we kinda just fell asleep in the same bed.  
Chefhunko: seems pretty pure to meet Pidge  
Gremlin: honestly I'm just glad Shiro and Matt don't talk to me about that shit anymore, their jokes are enough to make me want to die.

Chefhunko: true Matt can be a little much  
Gremlin: a LiTtLe?!? that guys is almost as perverted as Lance  
Loverboylance: first of all I'm hurt! Secondly, I'm proud to say there is no way I'm as perverted as Matt.  
Loverboylance: end of story.  
Gremlin: whatever I have homework I need to finish.

Keith walks out his room to see Lance sitting on the sofa in the living room, Keith walks over quietly as Lance is focused on his phone and sits down next to him "shit Keith you scarred me" Lance says bolting up in us seat. Keith just snickers a bit. "Anyway Lance I just wanted to let you know I'll be driving you to your house in a couple minutes so you can change and grabbed your school clothes." Lance nods looking at the clock ' holy cow Batman it's already 6:34' 

After chilling on the couch for a few minutes Lance puts on his shoes and heads for the door. "Come on Mullet I need to get home to cover up the mark you made before my mom wakes up" Keith rolls his eyes following Lance out the door his backpack and leather jacket on as well as his glove and two layers of sunblock. Mumbling "I said sorry " while locking the door behind him and walking up to the bike. Lance grabs Keith's backpack and hops on the bike placing the blue helmet on his head. Keith placing the red one on sits in front of Lance kicks up the kick stand and zooms off towards Lances house. 

Lance holding onto h is favorite idiots waist tight enjoys the five minute ride, as they approach Lance's house Keith parks in the street making sure not to block the drive way. Once they get to a stop Lance jumps off the bike hand Keith the helmet running toward the house "I'll be back out in ten" Keith just nods at the bright bubbly boy as he enters the house.

Twenty minutes later Lance opens the door to the house wearing Keith's tee shirt accompanied by the flannel tied around his thin waist, blue distressed skinny jeans and white sneakers as well as a choker and two necklaces on silver chains the first pendant a bright blue crystal the second a tiny cross. Keith breath almost gone at the sight of it all Lance looked like a queer model for an aesthetic blog. But not a embarrassed as he felt still seeing the love bite on Lances neck as he walks to the bike.

"Lance you were supposed to cover that up" Keith says slightly hurt Lance only tossed Keith his bag while fixing his own on his back. "I think it suits the outfit" Lance says with a smile. Keith now with a slightly angered look "Lance" Lance rolls his eyes "okay mullet god ...I'll put a bandage on it " he says while pulling out a hudge band aid the kind top I put on your knee when you get a scratch. Pushing up his choker he places the huge bandage on his neck pushing the choker back down into place. "Better Keith" Lance says " that looks to obvious tho" Keith says looking at Lance. "You mean the band aid covering the straightener burn on my neck?" Keith looking slightly confused " the what" "the one from Saturday when I was singing karaoke when getting ready you forgetful mullet brain" Keith not impressed "your serious think people will believe that Lance? " Lance not even phased by Keith's comment "well dah it wouldn't be the first time I've done it" 

"If you say so " Keith says tossing Lance his helmet as the Cuban teen places it on his head as Keith kicks of the kick stand and lance sits down holding onto keith. Heading their way to school. 

Arriving at school was the worst and greatest feeling to Keith. First he was absent Friday and knew the amount of work he'd get but on the other great hand he just got to ride his motorcycle to school with his boyfriend Lance. As Keith pulls into the schools parking lot he parks next to Shiro's spot in the lot. Letting Lance get off he looks the kick stand. Taking off the helmets Lance begins to speak. "So I ahh, will you be driving me everyday? Or is this a one time thing" Lance says while hanging his helmet from the handle bar. "You mean going out my way five minutes every morning to have you cling to me for another 10" Keith say snarkly getting off the bike while taking off his helmet, Lance just smirks "I mean doesn't seem like a bad deal but I can throw in a kiss" Lance says putting his arms around Keith's neck. "Very tempting Lance, but I think I'll have to-" Lance kisses Keith a cute little peck on the lips and pulls back. 

*ring ring*

"That's the bell I'll see you in class" Lance says walking off towards the building . Keith looking around to make sure nobody saw meets eyes with Lotor the top of the class and quarter back. 'fuck fuck fuck' Keith thinks as he takes the keys out his motorcycle, and places his helmet next to Lance's, and ran off into school.'it's all going to be good Keith it's 2018 nobody hates the gays anymore right....wrong ..maybe he didn't see...' 

After homeroom Keith walks through the hall and heads to the bathroom his head hurting and stomach grawling. Looking down from the mirror he splashes his face with cold water from the sink. A unsettling feeling of someone watching him kicked in but his headache was more of a concern 'I need a pill and quick..Ugh it hasn't even been three hours since the last one' turning off the water Keith looks up in the mirror. Lotor is in the background. Keith startled turns around fast. "What the fuck" Lotor was gone. Keith heads to the nurse head pounding.

In science class

Pidge Hunk and Lance were waiting in their usual lab seats chatting away. Keith opens the door and walks towards the group with a smile. "So Lance told you the news right!?" Keith ask as Pidge happily holds up $20 "I was happy to find out I won the bet this morning" Pidge says pushing up her glasses. Keith rolling his eyes sits down next to her. "I'm glad you to finally decided to get together" Hunk says happily. " That reminds me how was your date with Shay" Keith ask "it went great....But she forgot to mention she lives with her brother almost a state away for school reasons, so I won't get to see her again till spring break." " that sucks dude" Lance says patting Hunk on the back. "Its fine tho...we video chat twice a week" Hunk says with a small smile.

After talking for a bit class started, and the teacher slapped Keith with the assignments he had missed. All the assignments were easy work just a big load to do all at once load including in two of all the other classes work he'd be slapped with later in the day. As class went on Lance would occasionally turn around and smile at him, probably the only reason he stayed awake the whole class. As the bell rang Keith got up and walked up to Lances side the two began to talk about the lesson and project Hunk and Pidge joining in not long after they exited the room. Heading to their next classes Keith still felt off like someone was watching him. The same feeling he got in the bathroom right before he saw Lotor's face in the mirror. Ignoring it Keith went to his next class smiling at Lance before he broke off from the group.

At lunch Lance seemed to have clung to Keith a bit more than usual, sitting closer to him leaning against him. 'I guess that's a perk that comes with dating' thump. Keith still tired from his last class puts his head down while everyone goes up to grab lunch. Slowly drifting off Keith starts to have a nightmare Lance laying in a pile of blood and Lotor's image moving around faster than a flick of a switch. The blood slowly pooling around his ankles- "FUCK! let go!" Keith lifts his head to see he had grabbed Lances hand from above his head before he could even touch him. "Sorry reflexes" Keith says taking Lances hand and rubbing his palm over it as Pidge and Hunk sat their in slight disbelief .

"So you mean to tell me even when you're passed out your body is still in protection mode, interesting" Pidge says as though she were taking notes as she notes into her sandwich.Keith just shrugs and pecks Lances hand before letting it go. "Awwww" Hunk says as Lance blushes a bit "Keith it's fine don't worry about it " Lance says while opening his chocolate milk. "You looked like you were having a bad dream.. care to share" Pidge says sipping her Apple juice. "Its nothing...." Keith says....everyone not impressed with his answer Keith continues "don't freak out but I don't think it's safe to say it out loud... I ahh...here let's just text or ahh" " that makes no sense dude" Lance says rolling his eyes. Keith takes out his phone

Group chat -Lunch

Keith: listen I think lotors stalking me  
Pidge: no way you never even spoken to him  
Hunk: she's not wrong  
Lance: told you, you made no sense  
Keith: ughh...this morning In the parking lot Lance kissed me and after Lance walked off he was glaring at me  
Pidge: I would to that's nasty  
Lance: succ a grape Pidge  
Keith: just hear me out today in the bathroom I was feeling sick so I went to rinse my face and when I looked up in the mirror he was their and when I turned around nothing

Hunk: maybe your afraid hes homophobic? It could just be your brain  
Pidge: *nodding*  
Keith: my dream Keith: he was In it and so was Lance, Lotor was just zooming around cornering me.  
Lance: and what was I doing?  
Keith: lying on the ground as every ounce of blood pooled out your body.  
Pidge: fun  
Lance: ouch you want me dead that bad  
Keith: oh shh, like I want you dead, you said it yourself I need you for blood supply and to keep me sane  
Hunk: that's both cute and messed up at the same time  
Keith: not the point  
Keith: Lotor was the one that killed him  
Pidge: do you think he's not human?  
Keith: I think so..

Lance: so what your saying is every galra wants a piece of me  
Keith: idk  
Hunk: Lance nows not the time for jokes what if future vision is a new ability of Keith's  
Lance: than I just got to dress like everyday my last  
Pidge: tsk

Keith looks up at the group "So what's the plan" Pidge smirk "I say we use Lance as bait" "excuse me not happening" Lance says waving his arms around in protest. "I have to agree with Lance if he is so desired by galra sending him in would be bad" Hunk say backing Lance up. "Thank you Hunk, but seriously we need a different plan" Lance says concerned. "I think I'll just go up to him and ask" Keith says bluntly. "Woah woah woah your can't just walk up to him and ask if he wants to kill me" Lance says facing Keith. "No but I can ask if he's part galra" the table talked for a bit and decided that would be the easiest safest plan. 

Keith would have to go in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll only keep writing if people comment for more so don't be afraid to comment to let me know you want more ..or less like honestly tell me what you think.


	9. Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  After Keith little nightmare the group decides that maybe Keith isn't paranoid. And they make a plan for him to confront Lotor this chapter is that plan.
> 
> Enjoy.

It's the next day Tuesday, 6:55 in the morning.

Keith waking up to his alarm he set the night before sits up in bed, Keith crosses his room and sighs. The warm feeling of cuddling into Lances arms, was something he really could use right now. It's weird how one day can change your life like that. Keith sitting up stretches his arms out letting out a big yawn his canines peeking out a bit. He gets up and starts his day, walking to the bathroom he takes a shower, washes his face, and uses his crisp cider colone. Taking in a deep inhale "texas" Keith says exhaling the breath with a grunt while Appling sunblock. Carrying on with his routine Keith puts on his clothing, his jeans a bit tighter than before but still decent enough to not have to go shopping for a new pair anytime soon. He puts his shoes on and grabs his bag.

Honestly Keith was glad he looked more in shape because he honestly would be to lazy to do it himself during the day. When summer comes around he plans to be like an owl up all night sleep all day. And not just because video games and binge watching Netflix. But those are some really good reason, anyway its because it feels more natural to him. Honestly as the days went by he felt more and more like one of the vampire in one of those weird teen fan fictions.weird. 

Walking out of his bedroom Keith grabs his pill bottle from the kitchen and a glass from the cabinet, as he than walks over to the sink and fills it slowly with cold water, he pops two pills in his mouth and lets it sit on his tongue for a moment. thump. than downs the glass of cold water. Than carefully places the bottle in his bag before he grabs his keys heading out the house. Keith hopping on his bike takes a deep breath of the warm air around him. 'you got this Keith todays the day you find out if theirs someone like you' Keith thinks to himself as he drives to Lances house.

As Keith pulls up to the curb Lance runs out the door, Keith smiles warmly under the helmets mask. Lance walks over to the bike wearing a striped sweater and blue jeans and curly locks. "My helmet please " Lance says while sitting down Keith passing it back. Lance held on tight as the two went over the plan on the ride to the school. 

>

"Remember Keith no matter what, keep your cool and show no weakness..." " yeah yeah okay Lance" Keith says pulling into the schools parking lot. After hopping off the bike Lance kisses Keith than rest his head on Keith shoulder looking around the parking lot for Lotor holding Keith to calm his nerves "See him?" Keith whispers softly into Lance's ear making the loverboy blush a bit. Keith still holding him close in his arms the sweet smell calming him down. Lance lifts his head pecks Keiths cheek and speaks in the same low soft tone. "He's waiting on the hood of his car he's definitely eyeing us, so I guess it's time for you to go in. " Lance brushes his thumb against Keith's cheek. "You know the plan, I'll be inside with Pidge and Hunk I'll be safe okay" Keith nods as fragments of his nightmare flashed across his eyes. He honestly didn't want Lance to go he still thought it's safer if he's with him, but Hunk and Pidge said it would be for the best for me to go in alone Lance hugged Keith one last time before talking towards the school.

Keith taking a deep breath turns around to walk to Lotors car, but when he turns he hears the sound of what he thinks was pebbles falling and than sees the tall lean wall of a man is standing right there. Keith at loss of words.thump thump. "I..." Keith says before Lotor speaks. " So looks like you got yourself a little play toy cross breed. " Lotor smirks. The one sentence answered all Keith questions but left him angry.thump. "He's not a play toy" Keith barked back. As Lotor begins to laugh "keep telling yourself that you mut, the boy is nothing but a worthless human nothing but food or a lousy lay." Keith boiling in anger his eye begin to glow.thump thump. Lotor only laughing harder "you can't even control your eyes, what's next you never fed from the source directly?" Keith looks at him expression dull "seriously mut? You never fed from the source before? well looks like McClain is up for the grabbing, cuban blood is such a treat nowdays." Keith goes to throw a punch Lotor catching it his eyes glowing maroon. "Doing upset me you little pest" Lotor squeezes Keith's arm until there is a crunching of bones. The pain intense but Keith makes no sound but does wince at the pain 'fuck fuck fuck' "I won't touch your boy toy if you listen to my request" the images of Lance blushing and joking about than of Lance drained on the floor floods Keith head.

"What do you want, I know you've been watching me" Keith says as Lotor let's go of his now broken arm. "You 're the first of your kind from what the nest hears, which is why I want a favor in the books with you" Lotor smirks. "what kind of favor" Keith as holding his arm as it starts burn "I guess we will have to see when the time comes" 'if he was so quick to break my arm..' "...fine just leave Lance and my friends alone, a favor in exchange for their saftey" Keith says as his eyes stop it's glow. "Deal" Lotor says using his nail to cut his hand "shake on it" Keith just starring at Lotors hand and cuts the palm of the broken arm extending it out to the beast in front of him and shakes it. "Great doing business with you, you filthy rat" Lotor smiles and zooms off as two cars enter the parking lot. His hand began to burn the fiery sensation running up his arm he runs into the building, to the nurses office, Hunk suggested it to be the best place to meet up in case something goes wrong. Keith desperately glad he did.

The time 7:20 fifteen minutes before homeroom.

Keith banging on the door with his good arm begins to panic slightly as his arm stopped healing mid-way and the growing number didn't help. "Open up" Keith says as Pidge opens the door everyone inside starts to panic a bit seeing his arm bumpy red, swollen, and inflame, they have him sit down. "My pills there in my bag" the raven haired boy says throwing his bag to Hunk. Keith starts to shake and break a sweat eyes glowing. Lance grabs ace bandages from a drawer rushing back over to Keith. "What happened it was only five minutes" Lance say squatting down to wrap his arm. "It burns,my arm" "I'm sorry" Lance says as he starts to wrap Keith's arm. 

"Lance you sure we shouldn't wait for Allura to get here to wrap it?" Pidge ask while looking threw the student medication cabinet " trust me Pidge Alluras patched me up enough for me to know how to do it. " Pidge gives Lance a nod. "Lance please back away" Keith says looking the boy in front of him. "Keith nows not the time for your nonsense" Lance says while wrapping the bandage a bit snugger. "Lance, Allura will be here soon,just stop where you are at and listen to the man." Pidge says closing the cabinet.

"Hunk the pills NOW!" Keith says as his canines start to peak from his gums. Hunk rummaging through his bag looks scarred and worried "there's nothing in here" Hunk says. The sound of footsteps echoed in Keith's ear .Bam. Keith punched the wall with his bad arm both Hunk and Pidge flinch but Lance just squat's there "Lotor took them" "Keith honey calm down" thump."Lance please" Keith says as Lance grabs his arm back and continues to wrap it. The door opens.

Allura then walks in to see 3 students and a chunk taken out of the concrete wall. "What on earth." Allura says looking at them. Hunk calmly speaking asks Allura for Keith's pills and she looks around again to assess the situation. Then immediately gets the keys to her desk and gets the bottle. "What happened" Allura asked concerned. "Just a little accident " Hunk says nervously. "I punched the wall and broke my arm" Keith says smirking at Allura, everyone else gap mouthed with the expression 'that's why he punched the wall? ' "well I can see that, but why were you in here to begin with." Allura says handing him the bottle.

Keith downs half the pills and closes his eyes. His arms burning going away, but his mouth went dry. "I needed my backup pills , now can someone Call Shiro" Keith begs "Lance please back away, I cant..." Keith cut off by the dryness of his throat Lance squeezes Keith thigh and stand up from his squat. Lotor words playing in Keith's head and the scent of Cuban blood was to much on top of his thirst.

*ring ring*

"Kids please go to class, I'll take care of things from here " Allura says pushing the three out. Lance concered. Keith just looked at his hand rubbing the little scar that remains from the scratch.  
Once home Keith told Shiro everything, and Shiro was very close to having Keith quit school, but that would leave his boyfriends lil sibling, and her two closest friends in danger. The best idea Shiro had was to get everyone to the house after the school day was over to discuss everything especially Lance. Keith just sat in his room and waited for time to pass.

12:04 ok Lunch

The three sat in silence picking at their food until Lance finally spoke up. "I guess this means Keith was right" Lance chuckles under his breath placing his empty milk carton on the table. "Yes, but I'm sure everything will be fine Keith was almost heal-" Hunk began to speak until Lance cut him off "I should have stayed with him" "Lance don't be reckless" Pidge says shutting him up. " for all we know you could be dead if you did, we should just be glad he's home recovering" Pidge says picking up their phone. 

Space nerds  
Matt: Shiro filled me in Keith should be fine.  
Pigeon: I'll tell the boys  
Matt: Shiro needs your three at his house directly after school to fill you in  
Pigeon: understood ...make sure Keith takes a few pills before we get there  
Matt: kk, see you then

"Who you messaging Pidge?" Hunk ask desperate to change the topic. "Matt, he says we are needed at Shiro house asap after school, and before you ask Keiths okay now"Pidge says as Lance gives a deep sigh. Looking over at Lotors table he meets eyes with the monster who then winks at him making Lance inragged. "I'm going to kill him if he touches Keith again" Lance says sharply. "Listen Lance I know I haven't said much this whole time but two wrongs don't make a right as of now and I don't think your friends and family want to ship you six feet under any time soon. So calm down eat your food and suck it up because we are all angry and scarred. For crying out loud we just found out the exchange student that been here since middle school is a blood sucker." Hunk said like an angry mother. Which again shut Lance right the fuck up.

2:24 Shiro house

Ding dong

The three stood outside awkwardly as the door opens to reveal a stressed Shiro. He let the group inside and guided them to his office where they are Keiths sitting in a chair in the corner with his head in his knees Lance goes to walk to him but Shiro grabs his should and shook his head no. Lance just looks at Shiro, Lance's mouth gapped as though to say something than Looks back at Keith arm still wrapped. "I thought Matt said he's fine now." Shiro nods in agreement " he is but he didn't want to take it off yet. " Lance nods and the group sits down on the chairs set up. Once everyone's settlers in Shiro begins to speak. 

"As you all know Keith was attacked by Lotor this morning, from what Keith told me the guy is either a full or alpha glara, part of a nest, or I guess you could say pack. We aren't sure how many are in the nest currently...but we do know that at least you guys are safe from Lotor as of this morning.. Keith made a blood pact that being his request... " Shiro pauses as Keith stands up from his seat in the corner of the room and started to walk toward the group.

"I promised him a favor in return for your saftey." Keith says blank expression and glowing purple eyes. Lance in slight shock " why would you do that, he might ask you to kill" Lance says standing up from his seat walking over to Keith this time Matt held Lance back from him. "Because cross breeds are pest...and you are my flees..." Keith said choking on his words. " glara don't like flees.. " Keith says looking Lance in the eyes and walks out the room. Lance again gets up to go after Keith to try and knock sense into him but Shiro holds him down again. "Listen Lance...Keith told me what the monster said...trust me he needs his space-" "but" "but nothing Lance" Shiro barks. "What happened happened and the deal is in blood, Keith thinks he did what was best for you and your friends now I hope you respect his wishes." Lance just stood there for a second " I'm sorry Shiro but I need to talk to him now. " Lance says pushing away from Shiro and walking out the door. 

Lance walking up to Keith's room takes a deep breath before opening the door. He slowly exhaled turning the nob pushing it open to reveal Keith looking up at him purple glow and teary eyed. "Get away from me Lance" Keith say shutting the door as Lance starts punching and kicking at it. "Keith let me in." Everyone across the house sits uneasy hearing the sound. "Keith so help me if you dare try to block me out your life " Lance says. Memories of Lance in the library and at the cafe hit Keith like a bus as he slowly opens the door. His eyes we're sad ,glowing and heavy, leaving Lance speechless as Keith pull him in for a kiss. Lance got closer to Keith running his hand up the bottom of his shirt just a bit, Keith places one hand on Lance's lower back pulling him closer the other tangled in the perfect messy curls resting at the back of his neck. 

Lance breaks away and pushes Keith further back into his room than walks in and closes the door behind him. As the two started kissing again Keith slid his tonge into Lance's mouth getting a clear approval from Lance. Keith missed this, the warmth of kissing Lance the softness of his hair and his sweet aroma, Lance drove him crazy. Lance started breaking away again Keith pulled him back in starting to kiss down his neck this time. Lance swallowed and started to speak "Keith..this is a pleasant.. surprise..but can we talk first."Keith nuzzled his head into the crock of Lance's neck. "Lance theres nothing to say..." Keith spoke softly "Keith just tell me what he told you, please." Keith lifting his head up rest his forehead Against Lances " Its for your own good." Keith says starring into the ocean blues in front of him. "Keith tell me please I want to know" Lance says pulling his head back.'why does he have to be so angsty. I swear..'

"He..said since I didn't feed from the source that...your up for the grabbing.. and that. You were good for nothing but a food source and a lousy.." Keith angered looks at Lance. "None of it Matter tho.. You're safe now and they can't touch you and" Lance steps back and walks to the bed plopping down.

"Your saying he broke your arm over that..." " well when he disrespected my man I tried to throw a punch..but his reflexes are much faster ..and the nightmares... I ..he sees you as nothing but a meat bag..and I ..if he hurt me for something so insignificant ..he might hurt you because of me.. I.. wouldn't be able to live with myself...okay...if he hurt any of you.. " Keith says walking up to the bed. "So you're telling me he has been out to get us?" " Not us, you. He was going to use you to get to me" Keith said sitting down next to Lance. "You mean he did use me to get to you." Keith stood up "Lance, I hadn't been able to get my canines and eye to go back since his blood hit my system... " "well maybe you just have to wait for it to pass through" Lance says grabbing his arm pulling him back on the bed. " Listen Keith like Shiro said what happened happened, you did what was best. And I hope you know I'm not just your food in your boyfriend who loves and cares about you. " Lance rest his head on his chest hearing a faint heart beat. " I'm sure everything will go back and be fine"

Keith's eyes still glowed the lilac purple and he knew he was pushing his limits but he would rather suffer than have that moment end. His throat dry "Lance do you think feeding from the source really...does claim someone" Keith ask as Lance lifts his head. "I mean I guess. If it is that's some kinky shit." Lance chuckled Keith just hummed in agreement. Lance placing his head back down as Keith inhaled nd began to speak "I was wondering...." Lance hummed in response "Nothing...just forget it" Keith replied "no tell me keeethh" Keith looking at the celling. "Maybe if...I drank from the source my canines would revert back." Keith says slowly. Lance only layed there in silence as though thinking. "So you want to claim me that bad" he says sheepishly. 'yes' " no, I just...The pills aren't working anymore and -" Lance sat up cutting off Keith.

"You did take me on that date" Lance say sliding his sleeve down his shoulder. Keith sat up shooked. "Lance ..." " Keith it's fine I won't go back on my word, after the damage you took maybe this is what you need.. " Lance said with a smile.thump. "Its going to hurt and-" Lance cut Keith off with a deep kiss "I know you're hunger has been growing it was only a matter of time" Lance whispers inbetween kisses. "But" Keith chocked out .thump. " no buts Keith Matt warned me,Shiro warned me, you warned me. " Lance says as Keith start to kiss down his neck stopping at the crook and sucking on the flesh gently, then pulling back a bit to look at Lance face his eyes were closed with a blank expression accompanied by a light blush. Keith kisses the spot again before pressing his teeth down on the skin. Lance shuttered a bit when his canines broke the skin, making Keith bite harder.Lance tightens his grip on the bedding. The warm sweet taste filled Keith mouth as drank,the taste warm and inviting like warm apple cider on a cold night. about fifteen seconds passed when Lance began to speak "Keith I'm feeling a little faint" Keith ignoring him kept drinking pushing harder down on the skin. "Keith" Lance said in distress. Keith pulling away pushed Lance down on the bed his eyes glowing a maroon bites down again. 

This time slowly sucking until Lance screamed "Keith stop" Keith pulled back looking at Lance slightly teary eyed, a few seconds later Shiro and Matt ran into the room and pulled Keith off of Lance. His eyes glowing red now he pushes Shiro and Matt off sending them flying knocking out Shiro as he walks back to the bed. Lance looks at him sadly holding one hand over the bites still bleeding. He hops ontop of him again Matt trying to pry him off, Keith kicking him back then moves Lance's hand. This time licking the wounds,slowly they start to close Keith stands on the floor, sits Lance up and grabs him bridal style. Walking him out the room to the couch where he lays Lance down. Both Hunk and Pidge watched Keith covered in blood fall to the floor with a thud And ran up to them to see Lance was pale but awake teary eyed and Keith passed out on the floor.


	10. Forgiveness is not an option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith fucked up. Also lances dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will look over this within the next week to fix grammar in spelling hopefully.

"Lance" the two scream running over to them. "He didn't mean to hurt them" Lance says. "Hunk go check on Matt and Shiro I got these two. " Pidge says running to the office, Hunk running to the bedroom. When Hunk entered Keith's room he saw Shiro sitting up against a crushed dresser and Matt kneeling next to him holding his side. Hunk carried Shiro into the living room, placing him on the reclining chair. Shiro now awake but in a lot of pain. Looks at his brother on the ground shaking passed out and Lance looking at him sadly. Pidge walking back in the room with an IV hooks it up to Lance than kneels down next to him checking his his pulse. "Lance I swear I thought last time you bleed out would be the last time I had to find you like this" Pidge said under their breath, Lance looking at the ceiling "funny where life bring us" Lance smirks turning his head back to Keith on the floor.

Pidge leans Keith up against the coffee table as Matt slowly walks into the living room siting down at the bar. "Thanks for carrying him Hunk" Matt speaks firmly pouring himself a drink. Hunk just nodded and walk over to Pidge and Lance. "How are you feeling Lance?" Hunk ask "light headed other than that I'm fine really. " Lance says in a somewhat reassuring tone.

Keith still out of it opens his eyes to see Pidge and Hunk, and stands up,his canines no longer out. Pidge starts hitting his chest "What did you do, look at everyone" Keith just looks up at Hunk who won't look him in the eye, Than looks over at Lance on the couch. Keith lightly pushing Pidge to the side kneels next to Lance. "I warned you..." Keith says weakly. The bittersweet after taste of blood still in his mouth "Your eyes went back" Lance says with a weak smile lifting his arm touching Keith's face a little bit of blood transferred from his hand to Keith's cheek. 

Hunk turns away from the sight, walking over to the freezer to get an ice pack for Shiros head. Keith stood up and looked at the time 3:02pm, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Keith ask, everyone looked at him nervously. "Can you get Shiro medicine for his headache" the image of Keith sending Shiro flying into his dresser washes over him as he zooms to the medicine cabinet and back within seconds. "Are these good" Everyone shocked at what they just saw, Matt takes the bottle. "that was fast...*turning bottle*ahh yes, thank you." opening the bottle he hands Shiro two pills and the glass of whiskey.

Keith looks around the room to see the damage he did "I'm sorry....I didnt mean to hurt anyone." Sounding more than just truly sorry. "listen Keith we know that...we just need a moment for the pain killers to kick in." Shiro says sipping the whisky "What about you" Keith ask Matt "I'm fine" Matt says walking back to the bar counter "no you're not you have two cracked ribs" "nothing whiskey can't fix" Matt says pouring another glass. Pidge looking at Keith in disgust and horror. "Keith why did you do this" Pidge asked looking up at him. "I didn't..I lost control I'm sorry" Keith began to tear up. Lance sat up on the couch and looked at Keith, a sweet loving look on his face."I'm okay Keith, Matt's okay, and Shiro will be soon, just calm down and keep me company" Lance says patting the spot next to him Pidge walks around the coffee table to check on Shiro. Keith sits down next to Lance not giving eye contact. "Everyone I want you to know this is my fault don't blame Keith for this mess" Lance says weakly. "I told him to" everyone exchanged glances in an awkward silence. "Well I'll say it again nothing a bottle of whiskey can't fix" Matt says taking another sip and slamming the glass down. 

"What do you mean you told him to" Pidge ask sitting on the coffee table. "I mean he" Lance holds Keith Newly healed hand up "my friend and boyfriend of whom I care much about was suffering because of me, Matt and Shiro both told me the pills wouldn't last forever and that he'd eventually need to drink from the source when we first made the pills. It was clear his body needed blood but instead of asking for it he kept it to himself and relied on the pills for 3 months but they weren't working anymore. So I told him to go for it." Lance says looking at everyone "it's my fault for not catching it sooner." No words were said until Keith stood up. walking towards his room "I need to excuse myself" Lance watched as Keith walked away about a minute later the sound of Keith shower turning on filled the quiet room.

After Matt took everyone home, Shiro wrote down notes in the office.

November 3rd  
Keith drank from the source for the first time, strength and speed have now tripled if not more. To be determined with tests. After feeding he uses his saliva to close the wounds. Possible mood swings growth, protective over prey.

3:24am Saturday

Lance sitting at his vanity in his room looks at the faded scars on his neck. Moving his glance to the photos of Keith and his friends resting at the corner of the mirror. he hears a thump Turning his head he saw the window was open and a breeze was blowing his curtains. Looking back at the vanity he saw Keith was behind him wearing joggers and a purple hippo hoodie. "What the fuck keith" Lance says holding his chest. "I couldn't sleep, I needed to check on you" Keith says rubbing the back of his neck. "Its a pleasant surprise but isn't it a little early for a visit " Lance says standing up taking off robe. "You're right I should go" Keith says turning towards the window Lance grabs his arm. "I couldn't sleep either" he speaks softly pulling Keith back towards.

"I wanted to say sorry about everything again." The Raven haired boy began to speak as Lance hugged him "shhhhh there's no need for that you are at my house 3 in the morning" Lance said swaying his hips stepping side to side like he's dancing continuing to speak "we both can't sleep...and you somehow climed up to the second floor" "Indeed I did" Keith said twirling him into a kiss. "But we are in your room in your house full of people trying to sleep" Lance kisses Keith again "You right" this time running his hand up Keiths hoodie feeling his abs and chest, the flustered queer just pulls it off over his head, allowing his boyfriend to rest his arm around his neck to kiss him more deeply "I think you're right we should get some sleep" Lance says pulling back "or we could not" Keith pleats pulling Lance back in by the waist

"you bring a good argument to the case and trust me I would love to take advantage of my shirtless boyfriend right now..but I think sleep is more necessary at the moment " Keith blushing a bit kisses Lance on the cheek "understood" and follows Lance to the bed laying down next to him. Lance rest his head on Keith's chest and runs his hand against his abs wrapping his arm around Keiths waists " I hope you know I love you Keith" Lance says before drifting to sleep. Shortly after Keith falls asleep to.

Saturday 8:34am  
"MA LANCE HAS A BOY IN HIS ROOM" screams a teen that resembles Lance as he closes the bedroom door. Both Lance and Keith spooked and embarrassed as Lance's mother. Begins to speak "LANCE get your culo down here." Lance just sighs. Running his hand up and down Keith's torso, his head still resting on his peck. "I don't want to get up yet... " Lance says looking up at Keith who has a pink tinted face. "I ahh your mother called you down.. " Keith says looking down at the sleepy boy clinging to him. Lance lifting his head up kisses Keith. 'Lance's lips are so warm and soft like butter' "Before we go downstairs you sadly need a shirt" Lance says sitting up patting his chest "I'm going to brush my teeth you find a shirt or hoodie to your liking." Lance says hopping off the bed and walking out the room. After 3 minutes Lance walks back in and sees Keith sitting at the vanity wearing Lance's Nasa hoodie. 'I should have guessed he'd pick that one' he thinks giggling under his breath. "So are you hungry" Lance ask "I don't usually eat in the morning" "not that kind of food" Keith just looks at him than at the floor. "Listen Keith I'd much rather you take blood now than wait for it to get overwhelming again I don't want to repeat the other day." 'he isn't wrong I do need the strength since the pills don't really help with that...but if ' Lance began to speak making Keith lose his train of thought. 

"Just take from my arm,theres a lesser chance of me bleeding out and you losing control." Lance says holding his left arm to Keith while sitting down on his lap Keith looked at him and pulled his arm closer, "no screaming this time you have to many people in your house that I assume don't know what happened the other day, so just hit me or something." Keith says awkwardly. Lance just nods, Keith lifts the tan arm up to his mouth canines out, bites down lightly Lance winced Keith remained careful this time and slowly started sucking the blood from the wound. A few seconds Lance starred at him "Would small talked be weird right about now" Lance says sheepishly watching Keith. Keith just looks up at Lance with the what do you think eyes. "Okay okay...just tell me when your done I guess" Lance say using his other hand to fiddle with Keith's hair. About a minute passed and Keith lifts his mouth from Lance's arm and l licks the wounds and remains blood lowering his arm, both of them watch in ahhh as they close leaving little red dots. "You made that so awkward for me" Keith says licking and wiping the corner of his mouth, Lance hopping of Keith's lap speaks as tho ignoring Keith words "go brush your teeth and meet me downstairs at the kitchen table my mother's still gonna want to meet you" Keith nods as Lance grabs his has a hoodie and heads out the room.

Walking down the stairs Lance let's out a deep breath 'I'm never going to get used to that...but he had himself under control this time..which is good.. ' Lance's stomach grumbled 'time for me to eat' pulling on the purple hoodie.

8:47 am  
Keith walks down the stairs looking around the living room, the last time he was here he stormed out the second the family came home. Keith could smell bacon and french toast coming from the kitchen as he slowly approached the room.

"Glad to our could join as Keith" Lance's mom say putting a plate of food down at the empty seat next to Lance. "Come eat" she smiles, showing all her pearly whites. 'so thats where loverboy Lance gets it from ' He thinks looking at all the faces seated around the table then walks over. "I uhh..thank you" Keith says sitting down. Everyone at the table went on with their day like Keith was one of the group, everyone eating and talking like a family. Until a tall man walked into the room, He had the same textured hair as Lance tho his was a bit more outgrown. "Hi dear" Lance's mom said handing him a coffee he just took it and sat down at the table. "Who's that" the man said in a groggy voice. "That's Keith dear" Lance's mother said hesitantly while everyone exchanged glamces.

"so that's the gay prick that's been hanging around my Lance" he said starring at Keith while sipping his coffe, everyone went silent. "dad you cant-" Lance tried to speak until his dad lifted his hand up "don't you dare talk down to me boy" Lance just looked down at the table "I beat the gay out you once I'll do it again, do you understand me" he said putting his mug down on the table. "Yes father" Lance spoke lowly "I said do you understand boy" "Yes sir" Lance said louder as he stood up grabbing his dishes and bringing it to the sink. "We have to go, we have a school project to work on at the Holt residence" Lance speaks to his father as though he was some kind of military man. Lance placed his and Keith's dishes in the sink, and pecked his mom on the cheek. Keith bowed his head thanking Lance's mother for the food he barely even had a chance to touch, as he stood up and followed Lance up to his room 

"I thought your family wasn't homophobic..." Keith said sharply " everyone but my father" Lance replied grabbing a bookbag filling it with comic books and movies, as well as a change of clothing Keith just nodded helping Lance gather his things. 'his father said he beat him for being gay...he called me a prick.' "You know I could beat the shit out of him for you" Keith said picking up the bag. "It would only make him angrier trust me." "I guess you're right." " So what now? " "judging by your entrance last night I'm guessing your motorcycle isn't here" Keith nods his head in responce. "I can zoom us around like those Twighlight movies" Keith suggest "I'd rather not my stomachs in knots right now."  
Lance says patting his shoulder and walking out the room.

"Shall we?"


End file.
